Beautiful Soul
by doll faced
Summary: A Dramione songfic, well, its not really a song fic.. The song is just a quarter of the story i think, beautiful soul by Jesse Mccartney! READ and REVIEW!


It was Valentines' Day and it wasn't a good day for Hermione, how she dreaded it, nobody was with her, Harry was with Ginny and Ron with Luna, she sighed. She was sitting under a tree next to the lake reading her book, when suddenly someone stood in front of her, she looked up and put out her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight in order to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy. Her heart skipped a beat, she never knew why she felt like this around him, or why she never seem to be able to look him in the eye. He smirked, "Mudblood hasn't got any dates on Valentines' then?"

Hermione looked back to her book and muttered, "Go away."

Draco just laughed, "It isn't any surprise why, a bookworm like you. And blood of filthy origin."

Hermione glared at him, "Then what about you? Why don't you have any date clinging onto you? What about Parkinson?"

He cringed at the mention of Pansy, "Please, don't talk about her, I just got away." And he looked around his shoulders to check if any girl was following him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Draco Malfoy, scared of a girl."

"No I'm not!"

Hermione just laughed and got up, "Oh well, and remember Head Boy, you have to be at the Great Hall by 5pm, we have to prepare the Hall for the Valentines' Dance."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yes, Head Girl," as Hermione walked away, he took one last glance at her before putting his hands in his pocket and walking the other way.

3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3

"MALFOY! IT'S 4.45PM NOW AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hermione shouted at Draco's closed door.

Hermione and Draco lived in the Head Rooms and they shared a common room, Hermione looked at her watch angrily and knocked at Draco's door again, hearing no reply, she opened the door and stormed towards the bed where a boy was sleeping.

"DRACO! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE GREAT HALL NOW!" She screamed in his ear.

Draco mumbled something inaudible and tried to pull his blanket higher to cover his face.

Hermione gave a cry of exasperation and pulled the blanket, resulting in Draco falling to the floor.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, Granger?" He asked, rubbing his back.

"Malfoy, do you realize you have only 10 minutes to get ready and rush to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, tapping her feet. Draco paused in sudden realization. He stood up and ran to his bathroom and slammed the door shut after him.

Hermione sighed and exited the room and went to the Common Room. She sat down and took a random magazine and started reading.

5minutes later, Draco rushed out of his room, and said, "Hey Granger, let's go, we're gonna be late!"

Hermione put down her magazine and rolled her eyes, "Glad that you know." She Accio-ed her bag and climbed through the portrait door with Draco.

"We've 4minutes left and we can't afford to be late! It's all your fault, stupid ferret!" Hermione scolded.

"I know of a shortcut to the Great Hall, come, follow me!" Draco answered and then, he grabbed her hand and began running along a corridor that Hermione never went before.

Hermione looked at him, he was holding her hand, they were running along a deserted corridor, she felt her face getting warm and she decided to concentrate on running.

Finally they reached a familiar door and Draco slowed down, "Finally we're here," he gasped, still unaware of the hand he was holding

"Err ferret?" Hermione started tentatively.

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Hermione pointed to the hand he was holding with her free hand. He jumped back and let go of her hand.

"Err let's go in," and without waiting for her, he entered the Great Hall hurriedly.

3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3

7pm and everything was done, the Great Hall was decorated in red and pink and there were little cupids flying around, and love songs were played in the background, there was a stage in front of the High Table and tables were by the side, the middle for the dance.

Students began entering the Great Hall in pairs, girls wore their best dresses and boys wore their best suits, they sat down at their respective tables and began talking, then Dumberdore entered the Hall, and the students began laughing and pointing at his hat, even Hermione couldn't help giggling. His hat was pink and there was 4 mini cupids flying around it.

Dumberdore smiled and took his place at the High Table. He looked around at the grandeur of the Hall and began to speak.

"Happy Valentines' Day everyone, whether it's going to be celebrate with your love, or with your friends, you'll need energy for it, so, eat heartily everyone!" He waved his wand and the tables were filled with food.

Students laughed and ate their food hungrily. Hermione, as a Head Girl, had to sit at the head of her house table, but luckily for her, Harry, Ron and Ginny were obliged to sit with her.

Soon they finished their dessert and the lights went dark, Hermione stood up and put her wand to her throat, "Everyone, I'm Hermione Granger, the Head Girl."

"And I'm Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, and together," a voice joined in.

"We've organized this dance for you, and if you wanna sing a song for your loved one,"

"Just come up to the stage! And let the dance begin!"

The lights went back on, but it was dim and Harry began dancing with Ginny whereas Ron went to look for Luna. Hermione sat back down and looked at the many couples dancing.

"This song is for you Hermione," A voice boomed. At the mention of her name, Hermione looked up, and saw Draco standing on the stage.

People cheered and clapped. Hermione felt her face going warm.

Music started playing, and Draco started singing.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

People cheered and told Hermione to look up, but she continued staring into her hands.

"I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

Draco looked at Hermione, she was still staring at her hands, _what is she doing?_ He thought to himself.

"Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide"

Hermione finally looked up at him and their eyes met.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

Hermione stood up and walked towards the door of the Great Hall. Draco kept his wand and ran after her, realizing that Draco was behind her, she ran as fast as possible, but soon, he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? There's no need for you to sing a song to me just because I don't have a date!"

Draco lifted her head and looked at her eyes.

"You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul."

And he kissed her.

Hermione widened her eyes in surprise, slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart. "What was that for?" Hermione asked silently.

"What do you think? Wasn't that clear enough?" Draco said gently. Hermione looked up at him.

Draco put his hands on either side of her face. "Hermione," Draco started, "I love you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too," She said quietly.


End file.
